Lost: a Kurama & Botan story
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: the whole summary is inside:
1. Chapter 1

LOST: A KURAMA & BOTAN STORY

by: me

pairing Kurama & Botan

Summary: Kurama and Botan are sent into the Demon World by Koenma to find a rare diamond that is suppose to be used by the Spirit World to help power the entire palace, but as the two enter the Demon World, they find themselves in a major rain storm, which is so strong, you can't see or hear very well. But they find shelter in the most unlikely of places, Yoko Kurama's lair.

Human World, Kurama's room

_Tap ! Tap ! _

Came a sound outside the red-head's room.

_' What could that be at this hour ? ' _Kurama thought to himself as he looked at his clock, which read, 12:00 a.m., _' It couldn't be Hiei, he's in demon world. So who ? ' _Kurama continued to think to himself as he got out of bed in nothing but his boxers and went to the window.

As he got there, he pulled back the curtain and saw Botan, his long timed secret girlfriend, on her oar and opened the window for her to come in.

" Botan. What are you doing here at this hour ? " he asked her as she came in, but didn't get off her oar.

" Well for starters, its another mission, but it'll just be me and you. And second, it's a little urgent. " Botan explained as she tried to ignore the fact that her boyfriend was only wearing his boxers and showing off his toned chest and abs.

" What do mean its urgent ? " Kurama replied/asked her.

" Koenma only told me what I told you, he also said that he'll explain more once I came here and got you. " Botan said/answered him.

" I see. If you give me a little time to get dressed I'll meet you there. " Kurama said/suggested as he got up from his bed and went towards his dresser to get what he needed.

" Sorry Kurama, but Koenma said to bring you there personally. " Botan said as she watched him put on his blue jeans and put on a black under-shirt, along with his black hiking boots.

" It's that urgent huh? " Kurama teased a little as he finished putting his boots and standing up and walking over to Botan.

" This isn't the time for joking around Fox boy ! Now get on and hold on ! " Botan ordered as she went out the window and waited for Kurama to out.

" If you say so dear. " Kurama replied as he jumped on the oar and put his arms around her and started to nuzzle her neck and kissing up and down her neck as well.

" Stop it Kurama. " Botan said as they went up into the night sky.

" Not until you forgive me for joking around earlier. " He said huskly as he nipped her neck causing her to gasp.

" Alright you win. I forgive you, now stop, we're almost to the portal. " Botan said as she put her hand on top of Kurama's and turned and kissed him just as the portal to Spirit World opened and all of their playfullness went away as they put on serious faces and got ready for what was so urgent that needed only their help instead of the others.

There's chapter one, tell me what you think and keep going and thanks for the reviews from my other stories :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

a/n: Don't own characters, just plot

_" Alright you win. I forgive you, now stop, we're almost to the portal. " Botan said as she put her hand on top of Kurama's and turned and kissed him just as the portal to Spirit World opened and all of their playfulness went away as they put on serious faces and got ready for what was so urgent that needed only their help instead of the others._

SPIRIT WORLD, KOENMA'S OFFICE

" Lord Koenma! We're here! " Botan shouted cheerfully, as she and Kurama came threw the doors of Koenma's office.

Koenma looked up from his papers to look at the two that came in.

" Good to see you made it Kurama. " Koenma said as put the papers down and went into his teenage form and got straight to the point of the matter, well he would've, if Kurama hadn't interrupted him with his question.

" Koenma. Why exactly did you call for me and why not the others? "

" Well Kurama. I was just about to tell you. This mission I want you to go on is sort of a need to know bases. " Koenma started.

" How so Lord Koenma? " Botan asked this time as she stood by the door.

" Well, I needed only you and Kurama for this mission, because as I speak, our power supply is running low and we need a new diamond to keep us powered up. " Koenma continued/answered.

" Why not send some of your defense force to get the diamond? " Kurama asked as he heard the information he got so far.

" Because the diamond we need is rare, so rare, that only a legendary thief would know where to find it. And since none of my men are thief's.. " Koenma stopped there and showed them a picture of the diamond needed, it was indeed a rare diamond, because it had every color you could image blended in it's design and was only the size of a golf ball.

" I see now. that is called the ruby rainbow diamond. it was said to have enough power in it to last a thousand years give or take a few decades. " Kurama said as realized what it was he was looking at.

" Correct. But it appears ours has seen the last of it's days here and we need a new one. If not everything here would stop working for good at least until we replace it. " Koenma finished.

" But Lord Koenma. That doesn't explain why I'm needed. " Botan said as she came over to stand by Kurama.

" Well the reason you'll be going is to keep him company while he looks for the diamond and to help him get to it! " Koenma quickly finished the last part as he saw Botan get angry for the first part of his sentence.

_**' I love it when she does that. Makes her even more irristible. ' **_Yoko said as he saw threw his human eye how angry his vixen got at Koenma.

_' Yoko. please saying such things about her like that. ' _Kurama said to his demon side.

_**' Well you can't blame me for saying such things when **__**your**__** the one thinking them. '**_

_' Yes, I suppose your right. ' _

_**' You know this might be a good thing, instead of just going a mission. We could also get to be with our intended mate like we planned, that is if you don't think she mind, but I personally think she'll enjoy it. ' **_

_' Yoko. Shut up. '_

After Kurama finished his mental fight with his demon side, and after Botan hit Koenma in the head for the past twenty mintues, Koenma came back to his senses and gave out his finally orders before the love-birds left.

" Well since Kurama knows the location of the diamond, which so happens to be demon world, I would like to have him in his demon form for time being and I also want you, Botan to change into some different clothes and meet up with Kurama at the portal or at your door and then go to the portal. which every way is makes you more comfortable. I also hope you guys make it back in time before the diamond we have now runs out of power. " Koenma finally finished his orders and dismissed his top ferry-girl and smartest detective.

" So what do you think Kurama? " Botan asked as she walked down the halls of the palace with Kurama, who had turned to Yoko as the doors closed to Koenma's office.

" Why don't we stop at your door, that way you won't have to walk all the to the portal by yourself. " Yoko said as they went up a flight of stairs.

" Ah. That's sweet of you Yoko, but you don't have to do that for me. " Botan replied as she had a blush on her face as they came to a stop in front of Botan's door to her room.

" I insist. And besides.." Yoko said and stopped as he got closer to her face, causing Botan to blush even more, " I don't want any other males any were near my sweet vixen. " He continued in a huskily voice and her a quick kiss before he stood by her door and waited as she, after she got over her surprise and deep blush, went into her room and changed her outfit to some jeans and a red tank top along with her brown boots and left her room and beside Yoko.

It took them a while, but they finally got to the portal and went in and out into the demon world, only to find themsleves in...

_another cliffy! Hope you guys like this chapter and thank __**Botan and Kurama lover for the review last chapter **__:) _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

a/n: Don't own characters, just plot

_It took them a while, but they finally got to the portal and went in and out into the demon world, only to find themsleves in..._

...A massive rain storm!

" What the hell! " Yoko shouted out over the rain, wind, thunder, and lighting.

" What's going on Kurama! Why it is raining like this?! " Botan shouted as she and Yoko got completely soaked in just under a minute of being there.

" Oh nothing! Except for the fact that, that damn Koenma sent us here during the damn ma-soon season! " Kurama shouted his answer to her as he reached out with his tail and wrapped it around Botan's waist as he started to walk against the rain pushing against him and Botan.

" I didn't think Demon World had a masoon season! " Botan shouted as she walked along side of Yoko who was barely able to see the woods in front him.

" Well we do! " Yoko replied back.

" How long these rain storms last?! " Botan asked again, and just as soon as she said that, the rain storm stopped.

" Usually a few hours depending on the climate we're in. And judging by the way this forest is, it'll last longer then what we were just in. " Yoko answered as he looked at the forest they were in, which is pretty green and has plenty of green grass on the forest floor, along with different types of ferns and other forest ground types.

" So what your saying is that what we just went threw... " Botan started.

" Was just the tip of the ice berg. " Kurama finished as he heard the thunder start up again.

" Ok, how long until the next down pour? "

" At least another 20 minutes. Which means we got that mount of time to find the ruby rainbow diamond and get it and ourselves back here before the rains starts up again. "

After that was said, they began to walk further into the deep forest of the demon world.

5 minutes went by before Yoko stopped walking, while Botan went a little further until she noticed he wasn't with her.

She turned around and asked, " What's the matter Yoko? "

" We're being followed. " Was her answer before they were surround by a bunch of demons with different types of weapons in their hands.

" Well lookie here boys, looks like we got a ferry girl whose lost her way. " said one demon, who happened to be the leader and also happened to stupid, because he hadn't noticed Yoko Kurama with Botan when he looked at her with something close to lust in his eyes as he looked Botan up and down.

_**' Oh no you don't! She's mine! ' **_Yoko thought as he saw the same look in the other demon's eyes and gave off a warning growl only the demon's could hear.

That's when the leader finally took notice to the demon that wasn't part of his group.

" What you growling for Fox. We saw her first, so unless you got a death wish. Stay out of this! " The leader, Griffvon, said as advanced to wards Botan, suddenly pulled back his hand in pain, well what was left of his arm that is.

" I suggest you and group move on. Me and my mate have somewhere to be. " Yoko said knowing that if he had called Botan his mate in front the other male demons they'll leave her alone and leave.

_' Good thinking Kurama! ' _Botan thought hoping the demons would do as he said, she wasn't worried about them getting killed, she worried about Yoko and herself if the demons didn't leave.

The other demons in Griffvon's group took Yoko for his word and began backing away without even smelling Botan's scent to see if what he said was true. But Griffvon did and made sure his group heard him,

" Nice try Fox. She doesn't carry your scent or even have a mate mark on her pretty neck. So how about you give her to us and will let you go. "

Kurama didn't respond to what he said, instead said to Botan, " Botan. Get behind me. "

Botan did as she was told and waited for the fight that sure to come.

" Now then, " Yoko said as he raised his rose whip up ready to strike again, " How about I just kill you all for trying to take what is mine. "

Demons got into a fighting stance ready to fight just as Yoko was, while they were all fixing to fight Botan couln't help but think what was going on with Kurama.

_' Why does he kept saying that like I'm __already__ his mate? '_

_another cliffy :) and thanks again __**Botan and Kurama lover !**_

_please review everyone :)_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

a/n: Don't own characters, just plot

_" Now then, " Yoko said as he raised his rose whip up ready to strike again, " How about I just kill you all for trying to take what is mine. "_

_The demons got into a fighting stance ready to fight just as Yoko was, while they were all fixing to fight Botan couldn't help but think what was going on with Kurama._

_' Why does he kept saying that like I'm __already__ his mate? '_

As Botan thought this, the demon's were circling the couple, with their weapons raised.

" Botan. " Yoko whispered to her as he watched the demon's, " I want you to stay as close to me as you can. Because the second you leave my side they'll grab you. Understand. "

" Yes. " She replied as she got closer to her boyfriend 's side and Kurama wrapped his tail back around her waist as the first demon striked.

The demon came at the front of Yoko with his weapon, a big axe, and took a swap at him, but Yoko only moved to the side pulling Botan with him and beheaded that demon as another demon came from the side and attacked Kurama again, but Kurama kept repeating what he did to the first demon that had striked first, at every demon that kept coming at him and Botan.

After 10 minutes of fighting the demons nearly all of them were either dead or in pieces from Kurama using his Rose Whip attacks, the only ones that were left were Griffvon and his right and left hand men.

" Not bad for a fox. " Griffvon said as he saw what Kurama did to his men.

" Told you that I would kill you if you tried to take what is mine, didn't I? Now how about I continue with that threat. " Yoko retorted back to to the demon as he started to walk towards Griffvon, but forgot about Botan being behind him and that was when one of the demons with Griffvon, shot an arrow that went past Kurama and into Botan's leg, but her leg could have easily had been her heart had she not seen the demon draw his arrow and moved at the last second and dived to the ground.

Yoko quickly turned around to see Botan on the ground with an arrow in the upper part of her leg, her thigh, holding her leg in pain and bleeding from the wound, and made quick work on the demon that had tried to kill his intended mate.

" I see that harming that girl makes you angry. How about I make you more angry by killing her in front of you? " Griffvon asked in a emotionless voice and uncaring and cold eyes.

" How about I rip your head off of your shoulders instead? " Yoko replied in the same tone only colder.

Griffvon just shrugged as he sent the other demon after Kurama, which Kurama beheaded with his claws and then went at Griffvon and ran his clawed hand threw his chest and out the other side of the demon.

" You'll have to do better than that kitsune. " Griffvon said as pulled Kurama's hand out of him and punched him in the side causing Yoko to be thrown into a near by tree with a thud.

_**' Ow. '**_Yoko thought mentally as he saw Griffvon going towards Botan.

" Now then What shall I do with you? " Griffvon said as he looked down at Botan, who was slowly trying to get away from him, but couldn't go much further with an arrow going all the way threw her thigh.

" How abou... " Griffvon started but stopped when his body stopped of it's own accord and heard Kurama chuckling by the tree. " What did you do! " Griffvon yelled as he tried to move.

" Simple. I planted a death seed into you. " Yoko replied calmly as he snapped his fingers and Griffvon screamed and then all was quiet, except for rolling of thunder that was getting closer by the second.

Yoko got up from where was and went Botan, who hadn't moved when Griffvon got turned into a flower display.

" Botan. Can you walk? " He asked.

" I can try. How much further until we get ruby rainbow diamond? " She answered/asked back.

" Its another 5 minutes away. " Yoko replied.

" Can we make back to the portal in time before the rain starts up again? " Botan asked again as she tried to stand but only wound up falling back down.

" Not with you wounded like that. " Kurama said as he took a few seeds from his hair and placed them in tight circle around Botan and fed them his energy.

What came from the seeds were plants similar to his death tree, but smaller, but just as lethal.

" Stay in the circle. The plants will protect you. " Yoko explained as he stood and began walking away and into the forest.

_' I hope he gets back here in time. ' _Botan thought as she felt something at her thigh and looked to see a healing plant Kurama had added to the other seeds he put around her and smiled.

Meanwhile, Kurama was rushing to place that held the diamonds he was looking, the place that had the diamonds was just a small mine that was abandoned when the miners couldn't find any more of the ruby rainbow diamonds, but Yoko had found what they didn't, the whole bottom of the mine was covered in the diamonds, which would be more than enough to supply Spirit world with enough power to last all the til dooms day and more.

Yoko slid down the shaft and grabbed the biggest ruby rainbow diamond he could find and climbed back out of shaft just in time to see the rain start coming down.

_**' Damn it ! ' **_Yoko cursed in his head as he quickly got ahead of the rain and back to Botan, but she didn't have time to ask why he was such a hurry all he did and said was command his plants to disperse and " The rain. " And picked Botan up and started to run even more faster towards the portal with the rain right at his heels getting heavier the more ran.

**Cliffy :) The next chapter will be the last one and as always thanks to Botan and Kuram lover and Darkside5454 and xquyen :)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

a/n: Don't own characters, just plot

_**' Damn it ! ' **__Yoko cursed in his head as he quickly got ahead of the rain and back to Botan, but she didn't have time to ask why he was such a hurry all he did and said was command his plants to disperse and " The rain. " And picked Botan up and started to run even more faster towards the portal with the rain right at his heels getting heavier the more ran._

" How much further until we get back to the portal Kurama? " Botan asked as Yoko ran with the front of the storm on top of him and Botan, getting them soaked again.

Yoko glanced down at his intended mate before he looked back up and answered, " Another mile. "

" Can last that long with a major rain storm on top of us ? " Botan said as she tried to ignore the pain in her thigh.

" If I keep going like this we might make it, but truthfully, I'm getting tired. " Kurama replied to her and got further into the storm, with the rain and wind blowing him around and trying to knock him off of his feet.

" I'm sorry for such a burden to you like this. " Botan said as her eyes started to tear up, but Yoko stopped his running and that only made things worse, because now the storm was raging and nothing was stopping it this time, except maybe Lord Enma himself.

" Don't you ever think you are a burden to me or anyone of our friends Botan. You could be horribly mangled and I would still carry you to safety as would our friends, I would the first there, but we would still help you. Understand? " He told her as bent down and licked away some of her tears, ignoring the storm for the moment, until a loud bang and cracking noise brought him and Botan back to reality.

Because the loud bang he heard, was the lightening and the cracking noise he heard was a large tree coming down on him and Botan, but luckily, Botan had spotted a cavern of sorts threw the wind rain and pointed it out to Kurama in time for him to bolt towards it and out of harms way, but not before another giant gust of wind came and actually caused the tree to change it orginal falling position towards the couple heading towards the cave and they barely made it when slid in on his side and quickly tucked his wet furry tail in when the giant tree fell on the ground with an earth shattering crash.

" That was a little to close for comfort. " Yoko said as he move his tail around to make sure it didn't get broken and realized that his arms were empty!

_**' Oh no! Botan! ' **_" Botan! Where are you?! Say something! " Yoko thought/yelled out as he looked in the dark cave with night vision eyes. ( foxes see in the dark, so since Kurama is fox demon, he can too. )

" I'm over here, I landed on something soft! " Botan answered, further into the cave and tried to stand, but since she has an arrow in her thigh, she fell back down on the soft thing that cushioned her landing.

" Hold on I'll get some light in here. " Yoko replied in a relived voice, while thinking, _**' Why does this cavern smell and look familar to me? ' **_

As he thought this, he looked around as he pulled out a seed that would show some light. ( can't remember the name sorry :( ) And looked around and noticed the very plant he had in his hand was covered all over the cavern walls.

_**' I wonder... ' **_

And with that, Yoko snapped his fingers and the entire cavern lit up in the glowing flowers and showed Botan on a makeshift bed with fur and clothe blankets on and around it with pillows and further down, more flowers were alight and showed other tunnels leading who knows where, well except for Yoko Kurama himself as he realized he was back in his old hide-out with his girlfriend on his bed.

" You didn't have to pull all of these flowers up did you? " Botan asked as she moved her wounded leg around.

" I already had them up here over a thousand years ago, love " Yoko replied casually as he went and sat down at Botan's wounded leg and examined it.

" You mean to tell me that this is your lair Kurama? " She asked as he looked at her wounded leg.

" Yes. Now stop moving so much, you'll make your injury worse than what it already is. " Yoko answered her as he gently put his clawed hand to the arrow, " This is going to hurt so, if want to scream, don't. " Yoko said as started to apply some presure to the arrow.

" What are doing? "

" Pushing the arrow threw so I can break the tip of it and pull the rest if out. " Kurama replied as if it were that simple and before Botan could say anything more, he pushed the arrow all the way threw her thigh, causing her to scream so loud, Yoko thought he would be deaf for the decade if not more.

" Ow. " He said as his flicked back from the ringing in his ears. " Sorry. I'll make to make it up you. " He said as gently took hold of the arrow again and broke the tip of the arrow off and quickly pulled out the other end and took off his tunic and wrapped it around Botan's thigh to stop any more blood flow from coming out of the wound.

Botan only heard the last bit of his sentence before she pasted out from all of the blood lost and adrillane going threw her.

Yoko watched as slept and went further back into to his old lair to find the one thing that always helped him whenever he got wounded and needed something to help ease away the pain,

A hot spring.

**I know I said last ch. this would be the last one but i changed my mind :) ain't that great ! as always thank you Botan and Kurama lover,Darside5454, and xnquyen for the reviews of this story :) **

**And if anyone else reads this or if your the people above, tell me if you want a lemon in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

a/n: Don't own characters, just plot

_Yoko watched as she slept and went further back into to his old lair to find the one thing that always helped him whenever he got wounded and needed something to help ease away the pain,_

_A hot spring. _

_**' I know it's in one of these tunnels. ' **_Yoko thought to himself as he searched threw the tunnels of his old home for the hot spring he thought and hoped Botan would like and appreciate for the pain he had put her threw with the arrow.

Meanwhile he was looking threw his tunnels, Botan was starting to wake up from her nape.

" Hmm...Uh? " Was her first thoughts as she raised up from the fur and clothe covered bed and immediately regretted it, because of her leg.

_' Oh. That's right. The demons and that arrow, the rain and the tree. Yoko sav... YOKO!! Where is he?! ' _Botan continued to think as her eyes adjusted to the light and looking around the lair for any sign of her boyfriends demon side, but found nothng to indicate where he went.

_' Ok. Just relax Botan and think, the giant tree is still in front of the cave entrance, blocking us from getting out. So he could've left, even if he could move the tree, he wouldn't have gone out into that storm outside, so he must've went down the in the tunnels. ' _And with that, Botan gathered up some of her strength and started towards the tunnel entrance, that was lit up in different places on the walls to help guide her down.

_' I hope Kurama won't be upset with me coming down here after him. ' _She thought as she continued down and looking threw a new tunnel entrance looking for Yoko.

_**' Finally found it! ' **_Yoko thought as he found the hot spring that always made all the injuries he or his best friend Kuronue got go away and for some reason it always made the injuries heal much faster than his own healing abilities.

_**' Now to go get Botan. ' **_Yoko continued to think as he turned to leave but stopped when he heard the very girl he just thought of, scream and then heard her it the ground with a thud and from what he could tell, she was in the main tunnel.

" What is she doing! She'll cause her leg to bleed again! " Kurama said angrily to himself as he took off into the tunnel to find his intended-mate.

With Botan,

" Stupid leg. " She said to herself from the floor. She had been doing fine for a while until her wounded leg got caught in a root sticking up from the ground and caused her to fall with scream and in pain, unaware that her leg had started to bleed again.

Then she heard heavy foot steps in front of her and knew it was Yoko.

When Yoko got there he completely lost all of his anger when he saw what kind of state his love was in, with her face dirtied up from the loose dirt on the floor, a small cut on her arm and her had started to bleed again.

So Yoko bent down and picked up and started to carry her to the hot spring, to help her with her wounds to help her to get cleaned up.

" Where are we going Kurama? " Botan asked when she realized he wasn't going to scold her for getting up when she was supposed to be resting.

" I told you that I would make up for putting you threw all of pain from earlier and I'm keeping my word. " Was her answer, he didn't want spoil the surprise he had for her. Ain't that sweet :)

Nothing more was said as they continued on towards the hot spring.

When they got there, Botan was more then surprised, she was also shocked.

" A..a hot spring! " She said as Yoko set her down, but kept his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall again.

" It'll help heal your wounds. " He told her as he helped her over to the springs edge.

Botan only nodded her head at the explanation and looked at her reflection as Kurama asked, " Can you get in on your own? Or do you need help? "

" I think I can get in on my own. " She replied as she saw him move away and go to a small hole to the right of where she and the spring were. " Where are you going? "

" To get you some of my clothes to wear when you get out. And to get you a towel and the soap, while you bathe. " He explained as he turned his back to her, letting her know that he won't look as she undressed to get in the spring.

When she was sure he wouldn't turn around, she began to take her clothes off, unaware of the fox demon watching, every time he heard a piece of clothe hit the floor.

_**' Of all the times to be thinking of mating with her, it just had to be now! She's injured for petty sake! ' **_Yoko scolded himself as he felt his lower half stirring again as he looked at his intended-mate again.

When Botan got down to her jeans, she couldn't help but feel like Yoko was watching the entire time she was taking her shirt bra off, but brushed it off, and continued to take the rest of her clothes off, along with Yoko's tunic around her thigh, and got in the hot spring.

" You can look now Kurama. " Botan said as she sat down in the water, unaware that her boyfriend turned demon had been looking the entire time and watched as he rose up with the things he said he would get for her and walk over to the edge of the spring and handed her the wash rag and soap layed the towel over to side and began to walk out of the chamber before Botan called him back.

" Wait Kurama. "

Yoko turned back and looked her, " C-Can you s-stay here with m-me? " She asked with a blush on her face.

Yoko thought it over and knew that if stayed they would probably do something they might regret or something she probably ain't ready for, after all, all his human side her ever did was just kiss, hug, and/or cuddle with each other, but they or himself ever went past that, and they've been dating for 2 years now, sure he would dream about mating with her, but he wasn't sure if she would even allow his advances towards her or if she ever dreamed about mating with him like did with her, since they never talked about mating either.

So against his own good and own judgement, he did as she asked and turned back and came over the water's edge, with his back facing her.

" You know, you could join me if you like. " Botan said as she washed her face and pour some of the water over the rest of her, with her still up in the usual pony she always kept it in.

Yoko sat there for a moment, shocked at her bold statement and got up and started to take off his pants and shoes.

" Could you move up some? " He asked her, fully un-clothed as she stood there with his tail swishing very slightly behind him.

" Sure. " And when she did, he turned around, but instead of Botan looking forward, like he thought she was, she was facing him!

But Botan wasn't looking down there she was looking at he scraps and bruises he got from when was fighting Griffvon and when he got slammed into that tree.

" Kurama. why didn't you tell me you were hurt as well? " She asked as she looked at the small scraps that barely bleeding.

" Their not that bad. " he replied as he walked over to the edge of the spring and got in facing Botan as he put his hand on her cheek and said in that deep voice of his, " Your wounds are more serious than mine, love. " And he bent down kissed her deeply, passionately, and she returned the kiss with just as deeply and passionately, when she felt her hair on her back, loose from it's normal pony tail, she pulled back to look up in her lover's golden eyes and saw love, lust, and desire.

And every bit of it was directed at her.

" Yoko. " she said softly, voice laced with lust, love and desire for her love.

" Botan. " he replied with the same tone and lent back down and was happy to know that she was leaning into to meet his kiss again.

When their lips touched again, it was more urgent, 2 years of imaging and fantasizing about one another came crashing down on them like a ton of bricks and they began to caress one another and touch were they had wanted to touch for many many months, they would embarrass each other and rub up and down the others back, when Botan touched Yoko's tail, his hips bucked up on their own and for a moment, he thought she would get scared and run off, but she didn't, instead, her own hips bucked back at his and that only caused him to get harder with need.

They would caress the others chests and stomachs and then their hands would go else were, Botan's hands went to her lovers ears and rubbed them, while his hands went below the water to caress her womanhood to get her ready for when he would enter her later.

At her cry he stopped his foreplay and she did the same and they looked at each other again and both knew they couldn't wait any longer, Kurama still wanted to ask her to be his mate for life, but couldn't find his voice to say it, so he asked with his eyes and she understood what he was asking both to be his mate and to finish what was started.

She nodded her only once and Kurama entered her with a quick thrust of his hips and stopped when she cryed out in pain.

" I'm sorry Botan. I'm so sorry. " He whispered huskily as he licked her tears away and waited for her to tell him when to move.

" It's ok, Kurama. You can move now, but go slow. " She said to him as he started to thrust into slowly, but then her body decided that he was going too slow and after awhile, her heart and mind agreed.

" Faster. " Was all she said and Kurama complied.

The faster he went, the louder her got and when the end was near, Yoko's fangs got longer and he sunk them in his mate's neck, forever marking her as his and a warning to all other male demons that she was his and if they even _looked or thought_ other wise, he **would ****kill ****them**.

After they settled down down from their high, they said those three words that have been said threw time,

" I love you. "

And after they cleaned up and got out of the spring, they went back up threw the main tunnel and back where Yoko's bed was and went to sleep with each others arms around the other.

Another three days went by before they got out of the cave, the last two was them having a _little fun_ ;)

and back to the portal after the rain finally stopped again and went the spirit world and gave the ruby rainbow diamond to Koenma, who for some reason wasn't complaining about them being late, mostly because they had made it back in time before the entire palace went into a major black out.

After they were finished in spirit world, they left for Kurama's apartment in the human world, where once inside, Yoko returned to his human side Kurama and Botan had some _fun_ of their own.

THE END

**thanks Botan and Kurama lover, Darkside5454, and xnqyen for your reviews :)**


End file.
